Pumpkin Picking
by FolkFanatic
Summary: One shot fiction where Justin and Lindsay convince Brian to go pumpkin picking with Gus.


**O.S.: Pumpkin Picking**

_Rated: T (Teen)_

_Warning(s): Same as the show, people, just toned down a bit – okay, a lot - some minor language, homosexuality, etc._

_Summary: One shot fiction where Justin and Lindsay convince Brian to go pumpkin picking with Gus._

_Notes:_

_Post season four, pre season five._

_Babylon never bombed, no idiotic religious freaks looking to overrun Liberty (any more than usual.)_

_And this whole fic is based off of an outing that I was dragged along to with the family. Only without the good looking gay guys (pout.)_

Brian Kinney crossed his arms, tucked his hands under his pits, and gave his younger lover a look that read 'Come any closer and you WILL regret it.' It was his typical stubborn stance, though it hadn't come out to play in quite some time. Lindsay watched on in amusement, a bundled up Gus in her arms, as the stubborn man faced off against an equally stubborn younger man. "Brian Aiden Kinney, uncross your arms this MINUTE and stop being such a stubborn ass." Justin Taylor's stubborn stance consisted of comically braced legs, hands on his hips, and his own look read 'I will SO kick your ass if you don't knock it off.' They where pretty evenly matched, in Lindsay's opinion.

"But I don't WANT to." She could hear Brian say. She could almost picture him stomping one foot.

"God, Brian, sometimes I wonder who's more of a child – you, or Gus." That one had to hurt a little, she thought.

"He's a kid, this would be FUN for him. I, however, am an adult with a successful business and have no desire to go…. There!" Lindsay finally poked her head in so she could look at the pair.

"You're his father." He scowled at her interruption. "And as a father it's one of your fatherly duties – we let you off the hook these past years but now Gus asked why you weren't coming with us." Brian's face softened a bit as he glanced at Gus.

"It isn't like we're asking you to do something embarrassing." Justin sighed, relaxing a bit. "I could be trying to get you to wear a festive shirt and take me to my mom's…." Brian shuddered and Lindsay grinned a bit in amusement.

"Your moms great and all, Sunshine, but no." Justin smirked. "Do I really have to?" Justin, Lindsay, and even Gus nodded in unison. Brian sighed and his shoulders slumped in defeat. He gave Justin a morose look and retreated to the bathroom to change from his work clothes. Lindsay shared a triumphant look with Justin and they moved out of the bedroom.

"That wasn't too hard." Lindsay commented as she set Gus down on the counter and straightened his clothes.

"He loves spending time with Gus." Justin replied as he grabbed a pair of jackets, some gloves, and two scarves from the tucked away closet. "He may complain, but I don't really think he's too upset at going."

"I hope so." Lindsay fretted a bit. "I hate forcing him into these things, but…"

"Linds, you should know by know that you can't force me into doing something I don't want to do." Brian commented from the bedroom. Justin smiled and nodded in agreement. "I just hope we don't see anyone we know there…." Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Brian…" Justin shook his head in amusement and Brian appeared in a pair of loose grey jeans and a red-orange button up. Justin passed him his black jacket and steered him away from the fridge – and the booze pushed to the back of it.

"We'll only be there a short while." Lindsay assured him as Justin bundled up and gloves where stuffed in pockets.

"Will there be booze?" Justin snorted.

"No, Brian – but there will be cider and hot chocolate." Brian grimaced.

"Hot Cho'ate!" Gus echoed.

"It's just us going, right?" Brian asked as he was ushered out the door. "Just us?" The door slid shut.

Brian looked absolutely mortified, which made Justin giggle almost uncontrollably. Lindsay left them behind and helped Gus pick a little red wagon from a line of them. Little kids ran around un-controllably. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Brian said as they met back up.

"I think you'll survive." Justin patted his shoulder and Lindsay smiled. But even Justin seemed to be a little unsure about that as he glanced around. Kids out of control, parents not even bothering to parent, dirt, noise… Not Brian's natural environment. It was no surprise when he hightailed it to the covered building. Justin hung back with Lindsay and Gus pulled away from her, insisting he was old enough and strong enough to pull the wagon on his own. He toddled along, heading for the first row of pumpkins.

"He's gotten so big." Justin sighed beside her. "I can hardly believe it."

"Yeah. It seems like only yesterday that you and Brian burst into the hospital room, out of breath and in awe." Lindsay nudged his shoulder. "You know, that was a big thing for Brian – he could have left you at the curb."

"I always wondered why he didn't." Justin mused as they walked. "I thought it was just because he didn't want to lose his…" He waggled his eyebrows, apparently not wanting to cuss in a family environment, and Lindsay laughed.

"Ma Ma!" Lindsay glanced away and Justin followed her gaze to see Gus trying to climb onto a Pumpkin the size of a small ATV. "Want!"

"That's too big sweetie, where would we put it?" Lindsay laughed. Justin hopped over to help Gus sit on the thing for a few seconds before picking him up and swinging him around.

"Oh, you're getting too big for this Gus!" He laughed. Lindsay snapped a quick photo with a hidden camera.

"What a beautiful family." Lindsay glanced to the left to find a woman watching Gus and Justin too, a newborn swaddled against her chest.

"Oh, thank you. Gus – the little one – is mine. Justin's not his father though, just a close family friend." Lindsay cleared up. "We aren't related by blood."

"It isn't always blood that counts." The woman smiled, glancing down at her own infant. "I can't have children so my husband and I adopted both of ours. This is our second, my other boy is six. May I ask who the father is?" She was curious so Lindsay shrugged. But before she could reply she was interrupted.

"That would be me." Lindsay sighed as Brian popped up, almost out of nowhere, with a steaming mug in his hands.

"Here we go." Lindsay said to herself.

"Brian Kinney." He introduced to the woman.

"Ellen Madsen, and this is Kate."

"Da Da!" Lindsay sighed in relief as Gus called to his father, distracting him from potential mischief. Ellen smiled as Brian trotted off with his mug.

"They do look alike." She commented. "So how long have you two been together?" Lindsay could see her glance down for a wedding ring. Fishing, but not pushy. Polite. Lindsay liked her, liked her a lot.

"We're not." Ellen glanced up in confusion. Instead of saying anything, Lindsay gestured over to Brian, who had wrapped his free arm around Justin's shoulders and was playing with his hair. Ellen's eyes widened slightly in realization.

"Oh, I see." But to her credit she didn't back away or look uncomfortable. "The good looking men are always gay, aren't they?" She sighed. Lindsay laughed.

"Seems so. My partner and I wanted a child but wanted the father to be involved – so I convinced Brian to donate." Lindsay revealed. "He didn't want to be more than a pop in dad for the longest time, but now he loves it."

"Men are always a bit stiff like that with their first child." Ellen commented. "I guess gay or straight doesn't matter – why, I remember my husband. When our first was brought home he left me to do all the dirty work. Wouldn't even touch a clean diaper, let alone get near a dirty one!"

"Oh!" Lindsay laughed. "I couldn't imagine Brian ever changing a diaper either, but he has according to Justin. I was never privileged enough to see it."

"Have they been together long?" Ellen seemed genuinely curious.

"On and off for about three years." Lindsay replied. Finally Gus seemed to find a pumpkin he liked, Justin took the mug and helped himself to a sip, and Brian hefted the pumpkin into the little wagon. The trio made their way over to Lindsay as Ellen said her good byes and went to rejoin with her husband and son.

"Who was that?" Justin asked as Brian grabbed at his drink. It looked like coffee, or hot chocolate.

"Mama, look!" Gus pulled on her pants.

"It's beautiful, Gus. That was just a friendly person." Lindsay commented as she glanced over the pumpkin. "She was curious about Gus – and you." Justin tilted his head. "Very polite, very nice."

"So we got a pumpkin. Are we done?" Brian asked. Justin nudged him.

"I want a cider donut." Justin declared with a hint of an evil glint in his eye. "And more of that." He motioned to the mug.

"Do-Nut!" Gus parroted. Brian sighed. Lindsay followed them with a giggle, noting how Brian was now the one pulling the wagon. The wagon was left outside as they trooped in – Brian grimaced at the make shift "band" playing in one corner.

"Do you want anything Linds?" Justin asked.

"I'll have a hot cider." Brian was already pulling out the wallet and they shared a look. "Gus, honey, do you want cider or chocolate?" Gus screwed up his face in concentration.

"I'm having another hot chocolate so if he wants, he can share from all of us." Brian mentioned. "Unless he wants one or the other?"

"That might be best – he hasn't had cider before so I don't know if he'll like it. Would both be okay sweetie?" Gus nodded happily. "And we'll share a cider donut – they look huge." Brian nodded absently and Justin wandered off to the side to look at some of the painted pumpkins that where only the size of his fist. Gus held on tightly to Brian's hand as the line shortened. Finally they had their goodies and Justin dragged Brian with Lindsay and Gus over to a table near the music. Several kids where dancing sporadically on the mini dance floor.

"Free little pumpkin to the kiddies!" Gus perked up. Lindsay and Justin just knew what the little boy was thinking. Justin finished his donut and hot chocolate and held a hand out to Gus.

"Want to go try?" Justin asked. Gus nodded his little head and Justin scooped him up. "Feel free to join us at any time." He teased Brian, who wrinkled his nose.

Justin plopped Gus on the dance floor as another song started up. Brian and Lindsay watched as Gus hobbled around in a parody of a dance, holding onto Justin's hand. Justin himself was bopping along with no shame, along with one other adult.

"He gets his dancing from you." Brian snorted. "Maybe he'll grow out of it?" Brian turned to glance at her.

"Are you suggesting I can't dance?" Lindsay shrugged, smiling. Brian pouted. "Maybe I'm suggesting you don't have any rhythm." She hinted. "Unless your partner complements you, that is." She nodded at Justin and Brian tilted his head.

"Da! Da!" Gus was suddenly by his side, pulling on his arm. "Dan'!" Justin watched from the dance floor.

"Go on, 'dance' with your son." Lindsay encouraged. "Or are you too old?" Brian shot her a venomous glare, but slowly got up. With a long suffering sigh he joined Justin on the dance floor. Lindsay spent the next five minutes thoroughly amused as the trio 'danced' together. Gus had a hold of Brian's right hand and Justin's left, giggling with glee as they swung him. Then to her surprise Brian grabbed Justin's other hand and they began to dance in a circle. She could see Ellen - sans infant - standing in the doorway, smiling at them. They exchanged a wave and Ellen was off again, this time chasing after a small boy. The song ended and Gus happily accepted a tiny pumpkin from the guitarist. Gus ran towards her as Brian and Justin slowly followed, arms slipping comfortable around waist and shoulders. Brian narrowed his eyes as someone to their left snorted but Justin poked him away from a confrontation.

"Never again." Brian announced as they re-grouped. Justin rolled his eyes.

"T'ain!" Gus announced as Lindsay took the little pumpkin. "T'ain!" Lindsay sighed.

"I guess we have time for one train ride."

"Train ride?" Brian asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I'll take him you big baby." Justin declared. "It can't be that bad." Famous last words Brian thought as they trooped back outside, re-claiming their wagon and pumpkin on their way to a small booth. Justin bought two tickets and scooped Gus up to trot over to the small line. Brian and Lindsay glanced at one another as the train came around to a stop. One word crossed their mind: Tiny.

"Good thing Justin's going, you wouldn't fit." Lindsay laughed. Brian gave her a look.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Of course not – but you do have long legs." She pointed out. They watched parents clambering out with younger children and Brian gave them an almost sympathetic glance as they stretched their obviously cramped knees.

"Justin's got a bigger as…"

"Brian!" Lindsay swatted him.

"I wasn't saying it like it was a BAD thing." They watched as Justin helped Gus in the train and scooted in next to him, grimacing a bit as he folded his legs at an impossible angle that had Brian cocking an eyebrow. Then the train was off. Brian and Lindsay waited. And waited. And waited. Finally it swung back around and Lindsay snapped a picture as it went by.

"I didn't know you had that." Brian glanced at her suspiciously. Lindsay smiled and tucked it away again. The train swung back around and stopped. Justin unfolded his legs and hopped off, turning to pick Gus up and balance him on his hip.

"Gus looks tired." Lindsay said as they re-grouped again.

"No." Gus denied. Then settled his head on Justin's shoulder.

"I think that's our cue." Lindsay smiled. Brian mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'thank god' before they trooped off to buy the pumpkin they chose – and a huge box of the cider donuts.

A week later Brian received an envelope in the mail. No return address. He shoved it aside and Justin picked it up. Seconds later there was a snorting sound and Brian turned to see Justin smiling. "What?"

"Lindsay sent photos." Brian spun around and rushed to Justin's side, but didn't move to take the photos. He groaned. "Oh, stop – you look handsome dancing out there with us!" Justin flipped through the series of photos.

"How did you get your legs to bend that way?" Brian asked when he spotted a few of Justin on the train with Gus.

"It's a secret." Justin waggled his eyebrows.

Brian laughed.

END


End file.
